A Merry Volturi Christmas
by shine-of-a-star
Summary: Follows the friendship between Caius and Athenodora's two children and Jane and Alec at Christmas time.
1. Chapter 1

**A Merry Volturi Christmas**

**Set after Breaking Dawn. Siobhan and Melissa plan Christmas, despite the fact it doesn't interest any other member of the Volturi. They decide that as Christmas is a time for forgiving, the Volturi should sort out their differences with the Cullens. Does it all go to plan? If you have read my previous fanfictions you will know who Siobhan and Mel are.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

"But I am sure I have always thought of Christmas time, when it has come round – apart from the veneration due to it's sacred name and origin, if anything belonging to it can be apart from that – as a good time; a kind, forgiving, charitable, pleasant time; the only time I know of the year, when men and women seem by one consent to open their shut-up hearts freely, and to think of people below them as if they were fellow-passengers to the grave, and not another race of creatures bound on other journeys."  
- Charles Dickens, A Christmas Carol.

The Volturi castle was a mess at the moment due to Siobhan and Mel going over the top with Christmas. Decorations were everywhere; pieces of tinsel and pine were all over the floors. They were the only two who still cared about Christmas, with the exception of Jane. Everyone else had given up. What's the point in celebrating something every year for eternity? It was just the same thing every year. Jane still liked to celebrate Christmas; she just didn't show it properly. Occasionally she would help by putting a couple of decorations up. Demetri, who was trying to get into the study, was blocked off by Siobhan and Mel trying to drag a tree along the ground.

"Have you two not given up yet!?" He snapped. Christmas was not a good time for him; it was a time of happiness and we all know Demetri is not a happy type of vampire.

"Have you given up on making your hair look good yet?" Siobhan replied sarcastically; Demetri didn't answer. "Thought not," she smirked.

"What is the point in celebrating Christmas, anyway? It is merely just another day of the year for vampires." Demetri attempted to get past the two girls.

"The point is that it's the happiest time of year, a time of love, friendship, forgiveness and a time when you have no worries. A bit like a day of Hakuna Matata." Mel nodded happily.

"Pathetic." Demetri muttered before making his way past, into the study.

"What a Grinch," Siobhan commented.

Eventually, the girls managed to drag the tree into the throne room which is where they wanted it to stay since it's the most occupied room. "Girls, why bring that thing in here?" Caius immediately asked. "Would it not be easier to keep it in the ballroom?"

"Really?" Mel frowned slightly. "We just brang it here!" She complained.

"The ballroom would be a better place to keep it though..." Siobhan paused for a moment; thinking. A smirk then formed on her face. "Hey, Felix? You know this proves we're a lot stronger than you, right?"

Felix perked up his head; he was never really listening to the conversation before hand. "That proves nothing."

"Oh, it doesn't?" Siobhan tilted her head to the side slightly. "How about a challenge? If you take that down to the ballroom then we will agree that you're stronger than us." Mel knew exactly what Siobhan was doing. Felix fell for her little plan and took the tree to the ballroom. Just as Felix left, Alec and Jane walked in.

"Why was Felix carrying a big tree?" Jane asked as she took a place beside Mel. Glancing at the decorations that were scattered around the room; she knew immediately what was going on.

"Oh no, not this again." Alec muttered to himself as he took a place beside Siobhan.

"Alec, Jane!" Mel exclaimed with a beaming smiled. "You can help with the decorations!"

"No." Alec immediately said without any hesitation.

"I suppose one or two would be that bad." Jane innocently replied.

"Hold it right there, children." Aro said, gaining the 4-teen-vampire's attention. "Siobhan, Melissa, do you not think you have enough decorations?" The girls both shook their heads. "Then maybe, all of us celebrating Christmas may not be such a bad idea; after all."

"That's the spirit!" Mel squealed. "Guess what? I wrapped my presents early this year, but I might have used the wrong paper. It has 'Happy Birthday' on it. I didn't want to waste any though so I just added 'Jesus' at the end of each 'Happy Birthday'."

"Well... I'm going to decorate the tree!" Siobhan said excitedly and started exiting the throne room. "Alec! Come on!" She almost screamed then skipped to the ballroom, followed by Jane and Mel who walked at a fast pace. Alec just groaned and lagged behind.

"I sometimes wonder how Alec copes with Siobhan," Caius commented, just as the 4 left.

"Love can affect someone in many different ways, Caius. Even when it drives someone mad, it still stays strong." Aro replied with a wise tone in his voice.

Down in the ballroom, the tree was up and standing tall. Whilst Siobhan and Mel bounced around excitedly, Jane admired it calmly with an ever so slight smile. Alec was sulking over in the corner of the room; he hated Christmas. "I hate Christmas..." He muttered, staring down at the floor with his hands in his pockets.

"Alec!" Siobhan skipped over to him, "come on! Why do you hate Christmas so much? Is it because you don't like me and Mel throwing snow at you? We won't this year, I promise! We'll throw them at Demetri and Felix instead." Siobhan couldn't contain how excited she was; Christmas was her favourite time of year.

"I don't like Christmas because it makes everything twice as sad." Alec simply replied, hoping she wouldn't bother anymore.

"What do you mean by that? Christmas is a happy time of year!" Siobhan beamed,

"Christmas waves a magic wand over this world, and behold, everything is softer and more beautiful!" Siobhan had been researching various Christmas quotes all morning and kept repeating them.

"My girlfriend is officially mad..." Alec muttered. "Do you want me to tell you why it's sad? It's because we're vampires. What do we have to be merry for? With the exception of your family, none of us have a family. All I have is Jane. Do you see any other guards caring about any of us? I can guarantee you they would rather save their own skin then one of us."

"That doesn't mean you should hate Christmas, Alec. You don't have to have a family. You have friend's, that's the point. Have you never watch The Grinch?"

Alec was getting sick and tired of Siobhan's constant complaining. Maybe he should just give in to her. "You're not going to give up, are you?" Siobhan answered by shaking her head with a smirk. "I'm still not celebrating Christmas." He made a quick escape out of the ballroom before she could actually convince him.

After a while of Alec relaxing peacefully in his chamber, he was interrupted by constant giggling. He got up and walked over to the window, looking out. In the garden were Siobhan, Mel and Jane who seemed to have managed to tip a load of snow over Demetri, who was now yelling at them. Siobhan and Mel seemed to be laughing the most since they were actually lying on the ground in hysterics. Alec wondered for a couple of seconds whether he should go outside and help Demetri out. It was rather amusing, watching them all laugh and continue to chuck snow at Demetri whilst he was yelling and threatening them. Then again, if he got any madder, he may end up killing one of them. Alec casually walked through the castle and out into the garden, Demetri seemed to be getting madder and madder.

"If you little brats throw even a tiny bit of snow at me one more time I will tear off your arms!" Demetri shouted angrily. There was silence; then the girls started laughing again.

"Now, now, Demetri," Alec said smugly as he walked over to the girls. "I don't think Aro would appreciate that, do you?"

Demetri snarled as he realized that what Alec was saying was true. "I only came to tell them that Aro would like it if the decorations were complete by tonight and the castle is presentable. Heidi will be bringing a large group of humans in later for the tour. Next time, do not attack me with snowballs. Attack Alec instead." A small smirk was seen on Demetri's pale face as he walked back into the castle.

"You better not throw snow at-" Alec begun to say but was cut off by snow being chucked at him by none other that Siobhan. "Siobhan! What have I told you over the past 500 years about throwing snow at me!?"

Siobhan just laughed, "Shut up and have some fun, Alec! It's only snow. It's not exactly going to kill you. I wonder what snow tastes like. I've never tried it before..." Siobhan wondered.

"I ate some yellow snow before and it tasted horrible..." Mel said innocently. This got her a look from the other 3-teen-vampires who just rolled their eyes. "What!?" Mel demanded, more confused than usual.

"Mel, that wasn't any ordinary snow..." Jane shook her head slightly, wondering what they would ever do with Mel.

"What do you mean?" Mel tilted her head to the side – like Siobhan does – curiously.

"That snow had pee in!" Siobhan rolled her eyes, hopelessly. There was a moment of silence; then it was Jane's turn to throw snow at Alec.

"Jane, what was that for? Stop. Throwing. Snow!" Alec demanded; the girls all shook their heads, of course.

"Stop? Why should I? I haven't had this much fun since we were human!" Jane retorted. Despite Siobhan and Mel having joined the Volturi not long after Jane and Alec, Jane had never really got involved in their little pranks or games due to being under Aro's 'control'. However, seeing how her two best friends have fun even though they are mostly cooped up in a castle, she decided to join them.

"Volturi guards do not have 'fun', Jane. The same applies for you two." Alec pointed out to the girls who didn't seem to care what he thought.

"Since when was that a rule, Alec?" Siobhan cut in. "Oh right, it's not. What else are we supposed to do in our spare time? Unlike you, we don't want to stay in the castle all day and all night reading loads of books and doing absolutely nothing. The way I see it is that: we can do what we want, when we want."

"Fine. Do what you want. Don't expect me to help when Aro rips off all of your heads." Alec couldn't believe that Jane was siding with Siobhan and Mel; or having fun for that matter. However, he would probably help them if Aro was about to rip their heads off. Jane is the only family left, Siobhan's his mate and if he let Mel die Siobhan would go mental then probably kill him.

Melissa just laughed at Alec's 'statement'. "You really think that Aro would kill us? For a start, my Dad would never let me and Siobhan be killed, neither would our mother. As for Jane, her abilities are too powerful to lose."

Again, there was a moment of silence until Siobhan broke it. "Who wants to go and check out hot Italians?" She asked with an innocent smile.

"What about British tourists?" Mel asked, raising a brow.

"Let's just check out all hot guys in general." Jane added. The three girls agreed with a nod.

"You're not allowed to leave the castle grounds." Alec rolled his eyes; he hated how his sister had caught onto Siobhan and Mel's little ways. Sure, he loves Siobhan and Melissa is a best friend but Jane never used to be like this.

The girls all thought for a moment, and then realized he had a point. For once. Jane spoke up. "Let's ask Aro." They all walked back into the castle; after Mel had thrown more snow at Alec, of course. When they saw that he wasn't in the throne room, they made their way to the study which is where he spent most of his spare time; besides the library, of course.

"Aro," Siobhan said in her whiny 'I-can-get-what-I-want' voice. "Could me, Mel and Jane go out into the town, please?"

"And what reason do you have for this?" Aro asked; he seemed to be in a happy mood, which was a good start.

"They want to check out 'hot boys'." Alec interrupted to ensure that Caius would hear, knowing he wouldn't want his two daughters doing that.

"Do they now?" Aro raised an eyebrow slightly. "Why would you want to do that, Siobhan? Aren't you with Alec?"

"Well, yeah..." Siobhan muttered. "I only want to check them out though!"

"What do you think of this, Caius?" Aro turned to Caius; Siobhan and Mel didn't look too happy that he was asking their Dad.

"Not happening." Caius simply said, being the over-protective father he is.

"Oh, well done, Alec." Siobhan muttered sarcastically. The girls turned to exit the study, followed by Alec.

"Great, now what do we do?" Jane let out a small sigh as they walked along the stoned corridor which was lit with fiery lights.

"Cleaning up all this mess would be a good start." Alec muttered; they all herd him and turned their gaze towards him. "What? Did I ruin your plans? Such a shame."

"Alec you're an idiot! It's not fair. All we wanted to do was to leave this stupid castle. Believe it or not, we don't want to be like bloomin' Repunzell or Snow White – we actually want freedom." Siobhan complained, rolling her eyes. "I don't know about you two, but I'm not tidying up. That new woman that's working here can."

"Her name's Carmen. Should I go and ask her to tidy up?" Melissa asked; Siobhan nodded then Mel ran off.

"So, what now?" Jane asked with a slight raise of eyebrow.

"Now, we cause chaos. I think it's about time we sent a Christmas card to the Cullens, don't you?" Siobhan smirked slightly; Jane nodded with a smirk. The girls walked up to Siobhan's chamber, making Alec come with them so he couldn't ruin anymore of their plans. After they wrote the card to the Cullens, they sent one of the guards off to send it. They couldn't go themselves because it would seem suspicious.

"I cannot believe you two!" Alec complained. "What are you going to do when the Cullens come? Killing them won't help; do you even remember why we didn't fight them?"

Siobhan rolled her eyes. "Alec, relax. We don't plan on fighting them. We plan on befriending them."

Alec looked confused; did he just hear her right? "How is that causing chaos? And, why do you even want to be friends with them?"

Siobhan rolled her eyes, once again. "This isn't the chaos part. We want to befriend them because they're probably really cool and Christmas is a time for forgiving. And since Aro is in the Christmas spirit at the moment, it is the perfect time. Unless he doesn't want to make peace with them..."

"Sounds like a good plan," Melissa said as she walked in the chamber with a smile. "Okay, let's go through the rules of Chaos Club." She grinned.

"Wait, what? You've actually made a club out of this? Lame," Alec commented; Siobhan glared at him.

"It's a society, okay. Chaos Society wouldn't sound right though." Siobhan replied with a shake of her head. "And you're in it so it would make you lame."

"Anyway... First rule of Chaos Club; we do not talk about Chaos Club outside of this chamber. Second rule; we do not tell anyone else about Chaos Club. Third rule; all plans are kept secret. Fourth rule; WE DO NOT TELL ALEC BECAUSE HE IS A SNITCH!" Mel then realized that Alec was in the room with them. "Let's change that rule to Alec better not be a snitch and don't tell Demetri anything because HE IS ALSO A SNITCH."

"Let's occupy ourselves whilst we wait for a reply from the Cullens." Jane smiled. All three of the girls decided to play pranks on various members of the Volturi. They started off by smothering Marcus' chair in glue, which he was not too pleased about. Then Siobhan and Mel confused almost everyone by switching around, saying Siobhan was Mel and Mel was Siobhan. They had even thrown more snow at Alec after dragging him outside.

"Instead of annoying me why don't you let Aro know that the Cullens will be visiting soon?" Alec hissed. The girls all looked at each other then decided it was actually a good idea. They wandered around the castle in search for Aro, finding him in the ballroom.

"Fabulous job you have done on the tree, girls. Well done." Aro complimented, admiring the tree.

"Hey, Aro, you know Christmas is a time of forgiving and friendship?" Siobhan asked in her whiny voice; Alec couldn't help but roll his eyes at her. "Well, I've invited the Cullens here so we can make friends with them, isn't that nice? It's alright, you don't need to give me that look. I explained that you didn't know I was sending it and no violence will be involved."

Aro looked rather shocked, but then smiled. "Well, I suppose we could try and make peace with them. We may even be able to get more guards."

Siobhan smiled happily, as did Jane and Mel. Alec was still sulking over the fact the girls could get whatever they want. They all left the ballroom – except Aro – and went up to Jane's chamber to await a phone call from Carlisle.

**I don't really know how this story will end up; still deciding on whether The Volturi and Cullens will truce. It will mostly be based around Jane and Alec and their friendship with Siobhan and Melissa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Friends or Enemies**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

"**No one deserves to be alone on Christmas." Cindy Lou Who (who is played by Taylor Momsen – they grow up so fast), The Grinch**

Alec had avoided sitting with the girls in Jane's chamber, they would have only annoyed him and teased him. Apparently he had 'to be nice to them because it's Christmas'. That's what Siobhan said, anyway. At the moment, everything she said was related to Christmas. The three girls were all in Jane's chamber, mucking about whilst they waited for a phone call. Suddenly, Siobhan's mobile phone rang. Both Mel and Siobhan ran for it; Siobhan easily grabbed it and answered. "Hello!?"

"Siobhan," Carlisle's voice said down the phone. "Could you explain to me what this Christmas card is for?"

"Well," Siobhan began with a grin; Jane and Mel were huddled up close to her, listening to the conversation. "Basically, I never wanted to fight. It would have just put Alec, Jane and Mel in danger. So, I was thinking, it's been a while, you know? Maybe it's time to put the past behind us. After all, it is Christmas. Plus, I think it would be really cool to make friends with you lot because Alice seems really nice. Also, I've spoken to Aro and he's agreed to it."

Carlisle hesitated, but denying the Volturi could get him in a lot of trouble – even over this. "Can I be sure that my family will not be harmed?"

"Positive. Me and Mel can always get the Volturi jet over to Forks to get you, as well." Siobhan added; trying to convince Carlisle.

"Okay. Your offer does not seem too bad. One more question," Carlisle added, "Jacob would like to come to make sure Renesmee does not get hurt, Seth and Leah may also tag along in defence of Jake. Will that be okay?"

Siobhan thought for a moment, "Hold that thought. Jane will just have to go and check with Aro." Siobhan glanced at Jane and she quickly ran out the chamber to inform Aro. "While you are waiting, would you like to arrange a time for the jet to come?" Carlisle agreed then Siobhan jotted down some notes on a piece of paper, "Yes, that's fine. Tomorrow, 6AM. Oh here's Jane now!" Siobhan exclaimed.

"He said that as long as there is no fighting or smell is left behind, then it is fine by him. Your Dad doesn't seem to pleased though." Jane nodded as she ran back into the chamber.

"The dogs can come. On one condition; no fighting. The Volturi do not wish to fight you and I am sure your family don't either." Siobhan smiled, said her farewell and ended the call. "Get packing, girls. We're taking a trip to Forks." Siobhan smirked then headed out of Jane's chamber, into Alec's. "Get ready, we're going out." She said as she skipped over to him.

"Out where?" Alec asked curiously. He was not having anymore snowballs thrown at him.

"Forks. Carlisle has agreed a visit along with a couple of the shape shifters. We are taking the Volturi plane to get him. Now, get ready."

"Um..." Alec sarcastically thought for a second. "No."

"What!? Why!? Alec!" Siobhan frowned.

"Siobhan, I don't want to go. I don't want a plane ride home with stinking dogs. I don't want to get more snowballs thrown at me and I definitely don't want to celebrate Christmas." Alec rolled his eyes.

"I never said anything about celebrating Christmas. Which, by the way, you really have to stop being an Ebeneazer Scrooge about this." Siobhan nodded, looking innocent as she hugged him. "Please, Alec? Pretty please? I need company. I'll be left out of Jane and Mel's conversation. Come on, please."

"No. You won't convince me. I would rather be alone." Alec muttered, trying to shrug her off.

"But it's Christmas..." Siobhan frowned again.

"What does that have to do with all this?" Alec rolled his eyes.

"No one deserves to be alone on Christmas... Even the ones who despise it. Come on, you don't even have to talk to them. I'll do all the talking, if it helps." Siobhan pouted.

"Fine." Alec sighed, giving in to her. It was hard not to, she would just keep on at him about it.

"Yay!" Siobhan beamed and planted a kiss on his lips. "Love you!"

Alec chuckled lightly. "I love you too."

"I'm just going to tell my parents I'm going on an educational trip. Get some of my books for the journey, okay?" Siobhan said, almost running out of the chamber.

"What ones?"

"Um... Romeo and Juliet, To Kill a Mockingbird and The Hunger Games." Siobhan said quickly then ran off to tell Athenodora. She immediately went up to her parent's chamber and sure enough, Athena was there. So was Caius, surprisingly. "So, um, hey. You know me and Mel are like, totally mature, right?"

"Siobhan, what do you want?" Caius immediately asked, knowing she wanted something.

"See, you know I invited the Cullens, right? Well, long story short, they agreed, I said I'd take the Volturi plane to Forks and get them. I mean, we're going on a trip for school... You know, the school we don't go to... But, it's an educational trip!" Siobhan nodded then smiled.

"You are not taking the plane to Forks by yourself. You're not even allowed to leave the castle on your own."

"But, Daddy, I wouldn't be on my own! Mel and Jane will come and I've convinced Alec as well. I've already arranged it so I sort of have to go." Siobhan shrugged slightly, smiling her 'begging' smile. "Mom, tell him."

"I don't think it would be a bad idea. I mean, she has made an agreement and she does need her independence." Athena nodded as she thought of more reasons.

There was a moment of silence; then Siobhan ruined it. "Okay! Love you; see you in a couple of days! Not buying gifts so don't expect anything!" Siobhan said quickly then gave them both a hug.

"Send Alec to me before you leave." Caius said as he tried to get out of the hug.

Siobhan stopped hugging him and hugged Athena again instead because she actually hugged back. "Why? It wasn't his idea so don't blame him. I actually forced him. Don't scare him! He's fragile. Sort of. Just... Don't hurt him."

"Just go and get him, Siobhan." Caius snapped. Siobhan frowned slightly and ran off to get Alec. She went straight for his chamber and as per usual; walked in, uninvited.

"My Dad wants to speak to you before we leave." Siobhan said, standing at the door frame.

"Why? Should I be concerned?" Alec raised an eyebrow. He was actually relieved when Siobhan shook her head.

"No; I actually don't know why. He wouldn't tell me then he snapped at me so I ran off." Siobhan shrugged slightly. "Don't worry, though. I'm just going to see if any of our darling sisters had the sense to get the pilot and plane." Siobhan smirked slightly and skipped off to Jane's chamber, where the girls were last seen. No one was there. She wandered off around the castle, looking for them. It seemed to take ages; it was a big castle, after all. Eventually, Demetri told her that Mel and Jane were outside and a plane was waiting. Siobhan headed outside after having a go at Demetri for not letting her know.

"Siobhan, wait up!" Alec said as he came up to her.

"Oh, hey. Demetri's put me in a bad mood and don't even ask why because it makes me angry thinking about it. It's just not fair!" Siobhan huffed with a slight frown as she walked out the doors.

"I already know why; Demetri was complaining about you hitting him. You have to keep out of trouble on this trip, by the way." Alec added.

Siobhan looked confused. "Why? Wait... Are you trying to accuse me of always getting into trouble? I don't always get into trouble! It's not even my fault when trouble is caused."

"Your father said that if I come back without you then he will rip me to pieces. He will also rip me to pieces if you're hurt, you've been kidnapped or if I abandon you. So stay out of trouble and do not leave my side."

Siobhan frowned slightly. "That's stupid. He's so over-protective, it's actually ridiculous." She muttered and ran up to Jane and Mel who were waiting.

"You took your time." Jane smirked slightly.

"Demetri wouldn't tell me where you were." Siobhan rolled her eyes slightly. They all boarded the plane and sat down; Jane beside Mel and Alec beside Siobhan. The plane took off, taking them to Forks. "This is going to be so much fun! Oh my God, they could totally celebrate Christmas with us and-"

Alec interrupted her, "Siobhan, that's just taking it too far."

Siobhan frowned slightly. "Huh? But-"

"Maybe next Christmas, okay?" Alec rolled his eyes.

"So you want to celebrate Christmas!?" Siobhan asked hopefully.

"No!" Alec said quickly. "Come off the subject of Christmas for a couple of hours, please?"

Siobhan pouted for a moment. "Fine." She muttered. "Then you're not reading Romeo and Juliet with me. Or any of the others!"

"That's fine by me. Thanks to you, I now know them all word for word." Alec just smirked slightly and let her lean on him whilst she read. At least it kept her quiet.

Jane and Mel, who were sitting a couple of seats away from Siobhan and Alec, were eavesdropping in on the conversation. It wasn't because they were being nosey; more that they needed some sort of entertainment for the journey to Forks.

"I don't know how Alec copes with her, to be honest. Even I think she can be a handful." Mel said with a light laugh.

"Hm and I wonder how Siobhan even convinces him to do everything." Jane smirked slightly. "It's not fair. Why can't we find love?"

"I know! Right? We live in Italy with hot Italians. /Hot/ Italians that are single but we can't nab them because 'they're not vampires'." Mel rolled her eyes.

"I'm guessing this is why we're not allowed to leave the castle very often." Jane sighed lightly, crossing her arms. "If we were allowed, those Italian guys would be falling at our feet."

"Jane, I can hear you, you know?" Alec said as he glared at her. Jane just rolled her eyes and didn't say anything. There was silence for what seemed like hours when it was only 10 minutes. Siobhan was silently reading and Alec couldn't talk – or move – without distracting her. Jane and Mel couldn't have a conversation about boys without Alec hearing them and making a remark which just left them with the choice of being silent. The only sound that could be herd was the engine and the flicking of pages from a book.

"Siobhan?" Mel broke the silence which only her and Jane were bothered by. "When are you and Alec going to get married?"

"What!?" Both Siobhan and Alec said at the same time.

Mel looked innocently. "Well... You're in love-"

"That doesn't mean we'll get married!" Siobhan interrupted.

"You're Dad would hate me even more than he already does, as well!" Alec exclaimed.

"Oh, my Dad doesn't hate you." Siobhan shook her head slightly. "He just despises you and doesn't trust you."

"So he sort of does hate you." Mel added with a light laugh.

"A lot of the Volturi hate Alec..." Jane muttered with innocence.

"Actually, Jane does have a point." Siobhan nodded, agreeing with Jane.

"Why are you all ganging up on me?" Alec complained. "This is why I didn't want to come! I know that you would all take turns to pick on me."

"Alec, we're not picking on you. We're just pointing out, a lot of the Volturi hate you! I'd like to think everyone loves me because, well... I'm cute and funny. And, by the way, it sounds really funny hearing you say that." Siobhan said with a laugh.

"Just learn to take a joke." Jane said with an eye roll.

"I would, except, it's not a joke to you. Is it?" Alec rolled his eyes.

"Why are you even getting so moody? It was a joke!" Jane retorted with a scoff.

"I'm not getting moody! You three can be so frustrating!" Alec frowned slightly.

Siobhan spoke before Jane could say anything. "It was a joke, Alec... Wait, 'three'? How am I frustrating? I am not frustrating! Oh my God, I was just about to stick up for you! Rude."

"Yes you are! All three of you are. You think it's funny to annoy me all the time!" Alec replied.

"I'm not frustrating!" Siobhan frowned and crossed her arms; going into a sulk.

"Guys!" Mel interrupted before Alec could retaliate. "Look, it's Christmas, let's not argue. Alec, it was a joke. Now just get over it because all of us falling out with you isn't going to get us anywhere. There will be tension when we speak to the Cullens and they won't come back with us. Another thing, if me or Siobhan happen to avoid you and refuse to go home with you then my father will kill you." Mel pointed out; they all realized she was actually making sense for once. Siobhan was still in a sulk, Jane sat silently and Alec was in a mood.

After an hour of an awkward silence and a couple of glances and smirks at each other, Siobhan stopped sulking and perked up again. "Are we there yet?"

"If we were, we would have landed." Alec rolled his eyes slightly, and then changed his tone. "We'll be there in a couple of hours."

"Oh, right." Siobhan muttered and glanced around the plane. "I'm bored. I'm going to go to sleep!"

"But, vampires don't sleep." Mel stupidly pointed out.

"I want to though!" Siobhan complained, frowning. "Are witches real?"

"Siobhan! Do you really have to bring that up!?" Alec asked sharply; even Jane was listening now.

"I'm serious!" Siobhan said with an innocent look. "Besides, that happened centuries ago. You should just be glad to be sort of alive and to have met me because I'm full of awesomeness."

"Do you really have to ask us though?" Alec shook his head slightly.

"You're the only ones that will answer me... Anyway, are witches real? I'm pretty sure if vampires and werewolves are then so are witches. Do you think there's a spell so vampires can be more human? Like, sleeping and maybe even getting a tan? Because, I used to love sleep and being a vampire all I can do is close my eyes and daydream...Or night dream. I also want to eat a burger or hotdog. And, would it be possible to not have to make a new Twitter all the time? I also want a penguin!" Siobhan nodded after explaining.

"I guess it could be possible," Jane finally said. "For witches to be real, I mean. The possibility of them helping a vampire is slim to none. The myth is that witches were created to get rid of vampires; therefore they will more than likely hate you and want to kill you. Another thing, there may not even be such thing as that spell. It's a load of mumbo-jumbo."

Siobhan sighed lightly. There was another moment of silence until Mel came up with an idea. "Let's tell ghost stories!" Mel beamed.

"Oh my God!" Siobhan grinned, "Mel, let's tell Jane and Alec about the one when we were living in New Jersey!"

"Wait, when did you live in New Jersey?" Alec asked, suddenly listening.

Siobhan thought for a moment. "I think it was 1502. I know it was a couple of years before we met you and Jane when we were in Minnesota."

"Did you travel a lot?" Jane asked curiously.

"Yeah," Siobhan nodded. "We've been around most the world. Anyway, going back to the story which /I/ shall tell. Basically, we lived on a farm with our friend. Anyway, he went out one night and made sure we were safe and stuff. There was a cupboard with a gun in for safety and our friend always made sure it was locked. When he went out, he took the keys with him."

"Isn't this supposed to be a ghost story?" Alec interrupted.

"I'm getting there." Siobhan rolled her eyes slightly. "Anyway, me and Mel were in our bedroom and all the lights were off. We saw some sort of lights go across the field when we were looking out the window and we thought we'd go and see what it was. Big mistake. We went downstairs and saw that the cupboard with the gun in was unlocked and the gun was missing. Obviously, the gun couldn't harm us but it was still worrying because Charles, our friend, was out and he had the key to the cupboard. Anyway, we went outside to see what the light was and noticed that the candles of the barn were lit. So, we went to check it out only to see the gun floating in mid air, pointing at us. The ghost obviously wasn't smart. All of the sudden, the candles went out and when I lit a match, the gun dropped."

"That is pretty scary." Jane nodded.

"There could have been a lot of reasonable explanations." Alec said quickly. "Your friend may have forgotten to lock the cupboard, the lights could have been a hallucination, gravity could have took toll on the gun and wind could have blown out the candles."

Mel rolled her eyes. "If you insist. We told Charles what happened, though. He definitely locked the cupboard. The bolt had been broken; I'm guessing no human could have broke it. Wanna know the scarier part? About a week after that, me and Mel went out at night. We came back to find Charles dead. He had been shot, in the barn, with the candles out. No fingerprints on the gun, either. Explain that."

Alec thought for a moment. "Just a coincidence." He muttered.

"Um... Siobhan, Mel, do you want to play a game?" Jane asked and gestured for Siobhan to come over her. She whispered to them both so only they could hear. Siobhan bounced back happily to her seat.

"Isn't this plane haunted?" Mel asked suddenly, as if it was scripted.

"Don't be silly." Alec muttered.

"But it is." Siobhan nodded. "Demetri told me!"

"Let's just say one of the pilots 'fell in love' with the plane. He was our dessert, though." Mel smirked.

"He haunts the rows and sometimes even tries to control the plane. He actually has a particular obsession with the seat you're sitting in, Alec. He freaks that person – or vampire – out and messes with their head then finally possesses them. Apparently, he once tried to crash the plane. Let's hope that doesn't happen! It'll go up in flames!" Jane exclaimed. There was silence whilst Alec looked uncertain.

When everything was quiet, Siobhan yelled at Alec, "BOO!" Which made him jump. All three girls started giggling and laughing; Alec had fallen for yet another one of their pranks.

"Can't you three just occupy yourselves until we get to Forks!?" Alec snapped.

"Fine..." Jane muttered with an eye roll; silent for a mere few seconds. "You were scared shitless, Alec." She smirked as the other two girls agreed.

"Seriously, just occupy yourselves!" Alec rolled his eyes.

The girls chatted amongst themselves for hours. As the plan journey came to an end, they played a small game of 'snog, marry or avoid'. The plane had landed right outside Forks; it couldn't land in Forks because there wasn't a lot of space and it would only draw attention.

As soon as they all got out the plane, Alec and Jane pulled their hoods up. Siobhan and Mel refused to wear the Volturi cloaks and wore whatever they wanted; which was more fashionable clothes.

"Oh my God! This is going to be so much fun. We can like, talk about Christmas all together and, and... And... We can have actually vampire friends because I don't call any of the Volturi my friends, if anything they're some sort of family. My only friend is Jane and Alec can't count because he's my boyfriend... Do you think Alice will see us coming? Are the werewolves nice? Can we keep one as a pet?" Siobhan blabbered away. "Oh my God! Can we get a puppy whilst we're here? Or a kitten... Or a horse! Actually, can I just get all of them? And a penguin! And maybe even a llama! I'll feed them and everything! Penguins are amazing, aren't they? And llama's! I have a question, are unicorns real? I want a unicorn as well. Hey, I've just realized, it's snowing!" Siobhan grinned.

"I love snow." Mel commented, catching a snowflake. "I'm so glad that snowflakes don't melt on our skin."

"Do you want to know what the bad thing about snow is?" Alec asked. "It gives you three a chance to throw snow balls at me and I always slip over."

"Yes, but its funny when that happens." Jane said with a smirk. They all started making their way to the Cullen's house; that is until Alec noticed Siobhan started going in a different direction.

"Siobhan, where are you going?" Alec asked.

"Oh, to get a puppy. Or a kitten, either way, I'm going home with a pet." Siobhan said innocently with a smile. "It's not fair that I'm not allowed any civil rights, therefore I am getting a pet."

"No, you're not. You dragged me into this. Besides, Aro would never allow it." Alec pointed out. "Come on, before we are late."

Siobhan frowned slightly. "But I really want a puppy..." Siobhan hesitated and then started walking in the correct direction next to Alec. "I'm still getting a puppy."

"It's been a while since I've been to Forks." Jane commented. "It hasn't really improved here. You do know where the Cullen's live, right?"

"Um..." Mel thought for a moment.

"Of course!" Siobhan interrupted, enthusiastically.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the Cullen's, with them being fast. Alice saw them coming which meant the golden eyed family were already standing outside.

"Oh my God! I'm actually so excited!" Siobhan immediately started talking. "I mean, it's like, almost Christmas which I'm really excited for and this meeting or whatever we want to call it might mean that we will be able to have friends outside the Volturi. Actually, the only friend I have is Jane and sort of Alec the rest are just family really-"

"Siobhan!" Alec hissed. "She doesn't get out a lot. Not this far, anyway."

"Yes I do!" Siobhan protested. "I... I... Go to... Whatever, I give up. It's not my fault I'm barely allowed out the castle and when I am it's always Demetri who has to come with me."

"Yes..." Carlisle cut in. "Right, well, I trust you have brang the plane?"

"Of course." Mel answered with a smile. "It's just outside of Forks."

"And are you sure Aro is okay with the wolves? Jacob will not let Renesmee go without him and Seth likes to follow in his footsteps, which lead to Leah wanting to keep Seth safe." Carlisle explained.

Siobhan nodded. "Oh, it's totally fine. I tend to get what I want because my Daddy is one of the Volturi leaders so. Just, make sure they don't turn into dogs and make sure they wear clothes and we should be fine."

After going over a couple of things such as how long the Cullens will be at the Volturi, they followed the four Volturi guards to the plane. From there, they boarded the plane and all hoped for the best that things would go smoothly.

**Next chapter: The Cullens and the Volturi talk.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It Is Time to Put the Past behind Us and Move On**

**I've added a bit more about Jane and Alec's past in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Twilight.**

**Hopefully, after reading this chapter, you might understand why I used this quote. If not, you probably will when I finish the story.**

"**As long as there's Christmas, I truly believe, that hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive." – Beauty and the Beast: Enchanted Christmas.**

The plane ride back to Volterra was peaceful. The girls didn't annoy Alec or argue with him, Siobhan wasn't complaining and they all spoke quietly. Mel and Siobhan had even spoken to Alice and Renesmee, becoming very close to them more than less straight away. They had more in common than they thought. The plane landed in Volterra, in the castle grounds. The 4 Volturi guards took the Cullens – and the three wolves – through the castle, into the throne room. All three leaders were sat in the chairs; Demetri and Felix were on guard, standing at the doorway.

"We're back! Did anyone miss me!?" Siobhan beamed as she skipped into the room.

"Not now, Siobhan." Aro immediately said when he saw Carlisle with his family. "Carlisle, my old friend." Aro said with a smile as he stood up, out of the chair. "It is so great to see you again."

"Hello, Aro." Carlisle simply replied, him standing in front of all the Cullens.

"I am guessing Siobhan has explained why you are here. Never the less, I shall explain again. Christmas is near, and as we all know, it is a time of forgiving." Aro paced, then slowly approached Carlisle. "Let us forget that day when we were all going to battle. Let us join and become friends. So, what do you say, Carlisle? Can we all be friends again?"

"I would not object to that, Aro. You know that." Carlisle replied; no emotion showing. "However, you did try and kill my family once. How can I be sure that you can be trusted?"

"He can be trusted!" Alice spoke up, catching everyone's attention. "I can seen it. We can trust him, Carlisle."

"Thank you for that, Alice. You're ability always catches my attention." Aro said kindly then turned his gaze back to Carlisle, holding out his hand. "Well, Carlisle?"

"The past is the past." Carlisle smiled and shook Aro's hand.

"Siobhan, Melissa, Jane and Alec. Will you four be ever so kind to show our friends around the castle?" Aro turned and went back to his throne. Jane and Mel paired up and took Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett to show them around the castle. Alice had decided she wanted to stay with Bella, which meant Jasper stayed with them as well. Jacob wouldn't leave Renesmee and Seth and Leah stayed with Jake.

"Oh. Wait, what? I have no choice? Drat. I knew I should have left when I could!" Siobhan frowned slightly. "Just bare with." She smiled sweetly. "Did you all miss me? I know you did! Marcus, are you asleep? Well of course not. You look like you want to sleep though even if you can't. You look really bored! Hey, Daddy!" Siobhan smiled, skipping up to Caius. "I'm getting a horse! Okay? Okay, thanks, bye." Siobhan grinned as she gave Caius a quick hug then walked away with Alec and the others. "There's actually not a lot to see. Well, I don't think so, anyway. The garden is really nice with all the snow. The library is pretty much where we all go. There's like, thousands of books. It is amazing. When you're in the castle most the time there's not a lot to do, things can get boring."

"You always find a way to occupy yourself, though. And it's mostly playing pranks." Alec muttered.

Siobhan nodded happily. "It's so much fun playing pranks on everyone!" Soon enough, Alec and Siobhan showed the Volturi's guests around the castle, persuading Elektra to provide accommodation and food for the three werewolves that looked like they were dying to get away from the vampires. Mainly Leah; Jacob and Seth had gotten used to being around vampires.

As Siobhan was heading back to her chamber, Jane stopped her. "Jane, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Siobhan asked.

"I'm fine, Siobhan." Jane looked around the corridor then dragged Siobhan into her chamber. "Alec's told you about how we became vampires, am I right?"

Siobhan nodded. "Yeah, you were going to get burnt because you were accused of witchcraft. You don't have to explain it to me again."

"I'm not going to tell you a tale about my past. Well, not really. Alec used to love Christmas, we both did. It was our favourite time of year, apart from our birthday, of course. Well, the night we were going to get burnt at stake was at Christmas. The 24th to be precise. He's hated Christmas ever since, saying it was bad luck and nothing good ever happens. I used to think that until I met you and Mel. I realized that I had to put the past behind me. If I wouldn't have been turned into a vampire, I wouldn't have had anymore Christmas'. Now I get an eternity of them, which is better than nothing. I tried explaining this to Alec, but he won't listen. You'll talk to him, won't you?" Jane asked, glancing at Siobhan.

"Of course," Siobhan smiled. "But, why are you only just telling me this?"

Jane just shrugged. "I guess I've finally had enough of Alec's constant complaining about how he hates Christmas."

"I'll talk to him." Siobhan nodded and rushed out the chamber. She wandered around for a couple of minutes, looking for Alec then went to his chamber. He was there, of course. "Note to self: always check Alec's chamber first." Siobhan muttered and smiled to her self as she walked in. "Hey, Scrooge."

"Don't even think of nicknaming me." Alec rolled his eyes as Siobhan sat on him.

"Why not? I mean, you're being a Scrooge about Christmas." Alec stayed silent. "I know why you hate Christmas. Jane told me. I understand why you hate Christmas and I'm not going to force you to like it or anything... Yet. Anyway, just think about it. You used to love Christmas, right? So, what made you hate it so much? You're still technically alive. If you wouldn't have been saved then, that Christmas would have been your last."

Alec knew that Siobhan would just keep on at him until he gave in. "I'll think about it."

Siobhan's face lit up with a smile. "Does that mean you'll celebrate Christmas?"

"I said I'll think about it. I might, I might not. Just let me think about it." Alec smiled ever so slightly.

"Yay! Okay." Siobhan smiled then planted a kiss on his lips. "Kay, gotta go now, bye!" She beamed and went to run out of the chamber.

"Where are you going now?" Alec immediately asked.

"Oh, to get a horse. I decided out of all the pets I want, I'm going to get a horse because then I can tie a horn to its head and pretend it's Peter's unicorn from Narnia. By the way, you've gotta put the past behind you. Nothing lasts forever." Siobhan nodded then ran out of the chamber, into a throne room after guessing that's where her father would be, along with the Volturi leaders, of course. They were. Carlisle was also there, along with the rest of his family. They were probably planning how long they would stay. "Hey! Guess what? Okay, I'm going to tell you. I'm going to make use of the stables that we never use and get a horse? Okay? Okay!"

"I have told you before; you are not having a pet." Caius immediately said before Siobhan ran out of the room.

"Now, now, brother." Aro interrupted. "Siobhan has wanted a pet for years. So why not give it to her? After all, I believe she is responsible enough. Go, my dear. But make sure you put on a cloak, although there is little sun out today, we still do not want to be exposed. Demetri, go with her."

Siobhan didn't care that Demetri had to come with her, she was just glad she could get a horse. She grabbed a cloak which was nothing like the average Volturi cloak. Instead, this cloak was more of a navy blue then black. "Demetri, hurry up!" Siobhan smiled as she ran out of the castle grounds, Demetri following behind. In the end, Siobhan ended up dragging Demetri by his arm. Demetri of course protested and complained even though Siobhan told him to shut up because he was making a fool of himself. They eventually got Siobhan's beloved horse which she fell in love with almost immediately; it was clear where she would be spending most of her free time now. When they got back to the castle, Demetri walked away, muttering about how annoying Siobhan was.

The petite vampire just ignored him and took the horse to the stables which haven't been used since the summer where her, Mel, Jane and Alec used to hang out. "I think you need a proper name... Sea Breeze? No... Midnight? Um... Starlight? No, that is way too girly. What about Moonlight? I like that. It suits as well since you're black with little white patches." Siobhan smiled happily to herself as she petted Moonlight. "I'm so glad I didn't have to argue with Aro to get you. I know I always get what I want and I probably sound spoilt, but it's really not like that. I'm only like that because I'm stuck in a frozen body, forever. I have no issue with eternal life. My issue is I can't be an average girl. I can't go out when it's sunny, I can't sleep, eat, have kids. I don't really care about the kid's part, though. All I want it freedom and to be able to leave the castle when I want and on my own. My father never lets me go out alone, though. You know what, before I joined the Volturi, me and Mel done what we want. Fair enough we still do now, but we're still not allowed to leave the castle grounds very often. Someday, I will leave the Volturi. With Mel, of course. Maybe even Alec and Jane. I doubt my father would want to leave behind what he has; besides, Aro would never let him. My mother would stay with him, of course. If someone heard me right now, they'd think I'm a nut job for talking to a horse. I think the complete opposite though. For a start, you can't judge me and you listen." Siobhan laughed lightly. "I read somewhere that if you talk to your pet, you form a bond for life with them. That doesn't sound stupid to me."

"Siobhan, I hope you realize that the horse isn't going to answer you." Alec said as he walked into the stable. "No matter how convinced you are that he's the new Jeremy Kyle."

Siobhan frowned. "Alec! How much of that did you hear? And I don't think he's the new Jeremy Kyle! And, he has a name!" She huffed.

"Relax, I was just joking." Alec said with a light laugh. "To answer your question, I heard everything."

Siobhan rolled her eyes slightly and crossed her arms. "Well, just, forget about it."

"What happened to you? Earlier you were bouncing around and screaming; now you're all sensitive." Alec stated.

"Yes, then I told my horse everything that bothers me." Siobhan shrugged her shoulders.

"And, why can't you tell me?" Alec asked in a tone which almost sound annoyed.

"Because I never thought of telling you. Besides, you're no Jeremy Kyle either." Siobhan frowned slightly. "There's no point in telling you anyway and don't even think of asking why."

"Fine, I won't." Alec replied. There was a moment of silence, but Alec decided he wanted to know more about Siobhan's statement. "You could have probably told me, you know. You tell me everything else."

"You heard when you were being nosey; I shouldn't have to tell you again." Siobhan replied, shaking her head.

"From what gathered, you want to leave the Volturi." Alec muttered.

"Of course I do. I have no freedom here. If I lived on my own, I could do what I want. I know I do anyway, but I would be able to go out whenever I want... Except in the sunlight." Siobhan shrugged slightly.

"Are you serious? You're mad, Siobhan! Aro would kill you if you did. He wouldn't care. Don't even think about saying that your Dad will protect you because he won't, not if it means him dying." Alec rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Let's go and see how the Cullen's and their pets are settling in." Siobhan said with a smile; turning off her feelings about freedom.

**vVv**

Days had passed; the Cullens and three werewolves had returned home. It was only a couple of weeks until Christmas day and two Volturi members were extremely excited. That was Siobhan and Melissa. They were in Siobhan's chamber and after days of thinking, Siobhan has decided what she wants to do for Christmas.

"You want to leave!?" Mel asked as her jaw dropped.

"I miss our old life, Mel. You know. The one where we were free to do what we want." Siobhan argued, determined to win.

"But Dad will never let you leave. What about Mom, as well? And Jane and Alec... You've spoken to Alec about this, haven't you?" Siobhan nodded as a reply. "What did he say?"

"He said I'm mad. Apparently Aro would kill me and Daddy wouldn't protect me if it meant losing his life." Siobhan shrugged slightly. "You don't like living here either, Mel. I know it."

"I hate living here as much as you do. It's boring. I only stay because of family and friends." Mel explained. "When are you leaving?"

"You're coming!?" Siobhan beamed. "I haven't exactly told them yet... That's what we've got to do now."

"But what about Christmas?" Mel suddenly asked.

"They can celebrate without us, Mel." Siobhan nodded. First, they thought about talking to their mother who was in her chamber, which was not a surprise. "Mom..." Siobhan begun as she walked in. Athenodora looked up from her book.

"Remember how much independence me and Shuv had before we joined the Volturi?" Mel began, trying to ease the atmosphere.

"We want that back," Siobhan blurted out. "We miss our old life. This castle is miserable and everyday I wonder why I'm even still alive."

"Wait, what? What is this all of the sudden?" Athena asked as the two girls sat beside her.

"I've felt like this for ages, Mom. I just never show it. I knew Christmas would be the best time because everyone should be happy and so caught up in the Christmas cheer, they'll forget me and Mel ever left. I also wanted Aro to fix things with Carlisle and be happy." Siobhan muttered.

"She convinced me," Mel admitted. "Only because I agree with her though."

"Girls, you can't just choose to leave the Volturi!" Athenodora sternly said. "It is against the rules!"

"Then maybe it's time one of us changed it." Siobhan said.

"And, listen, it is permanent. Let's just call it a trial." Mel said sweetly. "We'll call everyday..."

Athenodora sighed. "I guess I'm not going to be able to stop you. Don't get hurt and call everyday. And for Gods sakes, talk to your father and Aro." The twins both hugged Athena tightly then rushed out her chamber, into the throne room where the Volturi leaders spent most their life.

They explained how they wanted freedom and that it would only be a trial; Caius didn't say anything and this did not impress Aro.

"Girls, your abilities are too important for you to just leave." Aro said with no emotion.

"We don't know if it's permanent or not." Mel explained, "We just need some time away, to think things through."

"This is against the regulations. You two are like family to me, do not make me kill you." Aro hissed.

"Because you just love killing family!" Siobhan said sarcastically. "You can't take our lives away from us, Aro."

"Don't tempt me, Siobhan." Just as Aro said that, Alec and Jane walked in. "Alec, Jane. It's lovely to see you. Do you two know about the girls wanting to leave?"

"What?" Jane managed to get out, looking shocked.

"We were going to tell you, Jane. It's taking longer to tell them than we expected." Siobhan explained.

"You cannot just choose to leave. It is a death wish." Aro threatened, once again.

"Aro, you can't kill them. They don't mean anything by it." Alec interrupted.

"We've told you, it's not permanent. We just want our old life back." Mel muttered.

"And what is wrong with living with the Volturi?" Aro questioned.

"What isn't wrong with it? It's boring, there's nothing to do, it's miserable and oh yes, it's boring!" Siobhan rolled her eyes. "Look, we're going. If we really are like family to you, then you wouldn't kill us. Considering our Dad hasn't said anything, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't care if we left anyway. Kill me if you want to, Aro. I'm already in Hell." Siobhan turned on her heel and walked out of the throne room; Mel following. Aro was speechless; no one had ever treated him like this before. He could barely move, it was like he froze. He couldn't even tear off her head. Alec and Jane swiftly followed Siobhan and Mel, if anything to stop them. "Mel, start packing. We'll leave soon." Siobhan said as she walked into her chamber where Alec followed her.

"Siobhan, you can't be serious..." Alec muttered.

"Alec, I explained to you the other day. Me and Mel have only decided on going away for a while to see where our heart lies." Siobhan innocently replied.

"And what if you want to stay there?" Alec asked.

"Then, that's my decision." Siobhan shrugged and started packing.

"Aro will kill you." Alec muttered.

"He won't, Alec! Aro is all talk. He would not kill me, my abilities are too 'important'." Siobhan pointed out.

"You can't just leave me!" Alec frowned.

Siobhan stopped packing and turned to Alec. "Come with us, then."

Alec thought for a moment then shook his head. "I can't. Me and Jane owe Aro. He may not kill you, but he couldn't care less about killing Jane and I."

"I'm not going forever, Alec. Even if I do decide I prefer living outside the Volturi, I'm not going to leave you."

"Well... You sort of are."

Siobhan started packing again and shook her head. "I'm never going to leave you. You're my soul mate, no matter what. Just think of it as a holiday."

"What about your parents?" Alec asked, still trying to stop her from leaving.

"My Mom said that she couldn't exactly stop me. My Dad didn't say anything... He just sat there, even when Aro threatened to kill me. He wouldn't care if we left." Siobhan finished packing her stuff and hugged Alec tightly. "I'll call everyday, okay?" He didn't answer, but Siobhan still kissed him; he returned it.

"Just one last thing before you leave..." Alec muttered.

"What's that?" Siobhan asked.

"Don't give me another reason to hate Christmas."

"I'll be home soon, trust me." Siobhan quickly left with her things before he could persuade her to stay. After saying goodbye to Jane, who seemed more upset – which was unusual – the girls and Siobhan's horse travelled to Verona, where Romeo first met Juliet.

**Randomly leaving the Volturi? Not a good idea, Siobhan and Mel. There is a catch to this, though. But, who knows, maybe the Volturi will lose some members after all.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about not updating, but Christmas was very busy! I shall continue this fanfic but it will take longer than I will probably expect. Due to it being a Christmas one I'm not sure if I should stop it all together and continue it next Christmas. At the moment I am working on other chapters in hope that I can post them all together.


End file.
